Bad Touch
by Fluffy-Little-MLH
Summary: What Kind of Strip Club is William T. Spears Running! Three strippers, three men, Just what are they up too? What is in store for Ciel, Alois, and Lizzy? Smut, Lemon, Yaoi, and anything else my crazy mind can come up with. Pairings: Ciel X Sebastian, Alois X Claude, Lizzy @ Ash. R & R, I Do not Own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.


**Hey Everybody, this is an idea that has been on my mind for a while, and i haven't been able to think of anything for my other stories so maybe this will break down that repugnant writers block of mine. And it's also my Birthday, so this is kind of a Birthday present to myself :3**

**I will try to update ****_Into the Spider's Web_**** and ****_Whispers of an Oni_**** soon! I Promise I will!**

**Anywho, This is story is just because. If you guys have some requests for this or any of my stories feel free to make requests in the comments or PM. I'll do my best to make it happen! :) And it can be any request and it does have to be for these stories, if you have a fandom and a pairing you'd like me to write about go ahead and make a request in the comments.**

**Okay enough chatter, on with the story! And it contains yaoi and pairings: Ciel X Sebastian, Alois X Claude, Lizzy X Ash**

**And as I write this chapter, I have no clue what's going to happen but be prepared for: Smut, Yaoi, Spanking, maybe bondage, and anything else my weirdo mind can come up with. Just ... Be ... Prepared... For... Anything**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters!**

**Enjoy! ^~^**

* * *

"Hurry up Ciel! You're on in two!" his boss, William T. Spears, yells at the smaller man.

Ciel adjust his tiny outfit so his isn't showing unwanted flesh. Just because he is an Erotic Dancer didn't mean he didn't have class.

He stands on two inch heeled thigh high leather boots. His tight black short hem show only a few inches of his pale skin on his thin thighs. The black corset top is two sizes to big so he can maneuver with easy yet still show off the succulent curves of his waist. He pulls on some black riding gloves and grabs his horse crop to complete his outfit. He looks in the full length mirror a final time to check his outfit and make up, not that he needed any for face is clear of imperfections and his skin is like porcelain.

"Damn I look good," he comments to himself while eyeing himself.

"Don't be conceded, now go before you're late and I'll have to fire you." Will replies blandly not looking up from his clipboard he always writes on.

Ciel roles his eyes, "no you wouldn't i'm your best dancer." he smirks.

"Get!" he snaps while pushing the smaller man towards the stage, "Alois and Lizzy are waiting on you to start your act."

"I'm going, I'm going" the dancer huffs.

Ciel makes his way to the stage that is covered by curtains, and stands by his coworkers.

"You're late Ciel," one of the blondes squeak.

"Sorry Lizzy, but perfection takes time," he replies.

Alois lightly smacks Ciel's arm, "you conceded bitch!" he snickers.

"Two dollar whore," Ciel snaps playfully.

"Shut up all of you, you have a job to do, and don't forget your special assignments," their boss reprimands them.

"We're ready," they all reply in unison.

"Then go."

The three dancers link arms and walk out onto the stage as the DJ introduces them.

"Alright folks, we 'ave a special treat 'or y'all tonight, please give a 'ound of applause 'or Alois, Lizzy and Ciel!" the DJ, Finny, calls into the microphone.

Whistles and cat calls fill the air as the dancers move to their starting positions on stage.

Ciel sits with his legs hanging off the stage and crossed.

Lizzy leans against the pole as Alois moves to the platform that cuts through the crowd.

Their boss nods at them from his booth. His special quests already seated with drinks in their hands. Its too dark to actually see what they look like, but there is three sitting at the booth excluding their boss.

_One for each of us, Lovely._ Ciel thinks to himself while eyeing the dark figures. _I wonder who I get to pay "special" attention too?_

His pondering is cut short when Alois starts their "show."

"I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy." the blond man sings while swaying his hips.

"Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty" Lizzy replies, her body twisting around the pole to show off her flexibility.

"When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy" Ciel sings sweetly as he cracks the riding crop against the stage threateningly.

"Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me" all three harmonize.

"I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like" Alois pouts.

"I'm the kind that boys fantasize," Lizzy bites her lip as she slides down into the splits, "I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like."

Ciel hops off the stage and stalks through the crowd, "I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll."

Alois moves down to his hands and knees and crawls across the platform, "People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent."

All three of the dancers sing the chorus in harmony while dancing to the fast beat.

"I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy. Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty. When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy. Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me"

"My mouth never takes a holiday" Ciel sings as his snaps the riding crop at a man that comes to close to him.

He slowly makes his was over to his boss's table.

"I always shock with the things I say" Lizzy purrs as she does a back flip off the stage and onto an empty table as she makes her way to the table as well.

"I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late," Alois smirks as he is the first to approach their boss's guests.

"and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy," Lizzy purrs, finding her target.

The man is tall with hair so blonde its almost white as his suit. His eyes are a deep violet and are staring intently at the tiny dancer.

Alois dances around a tall man with glasses framing his stoic face, "People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent."

"I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy." Ciel hums as he slowly approaches the last man, his raven hair hangs low in his crimson eyes. "Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty." He crawls on the table and stalks over to the man. "When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy." Once he reaches the man, he straddles him but flicks the riding crop against his throat. Silently, he warns him not to try anything.

"Can't change the way I am..." the dancers sing together while grinding on their guests.

"Sexy," Alois wraps his leg around the gold eyed man's waist.

"Naughty," Lizzy pulls on the man's tie to bring him closer only to push him away before their lips meet.

"Bitchy me" Ciel cracks the crop against his man's cheek.

The red-eyed man hisses but retaliates by slapping the younger's rear, "be nice," he whispers harshly.

"How dare you," Ciel whispers just as harshly.

William inwardly groans, _don't mess up the plan Ciel, just follow your orders!_

"Sexy, Sexy, Sexy..." Alois lets his hands roam over his target's chest, secretly searching him as he distracts him with his lower body

"Naughty, Naughty, Naughty..." Lizzy pulls off her "client's" jacket, after secretly searching through the pockets, and lets it fall to the ground.

"Bitchy, Bitchy, Bitchy...me." Ciel almost growls at the smirking man in front of him.

He places the crop on the table and with a quick glare at his boss he turns back the red eyed man. He moves his hands to his neck and pulls on his collar, "try that again and I'll chop off your manhood and feed it to my dog." he growls as he also pulls on the necklace on the man's neck.

The man grinds his hips up causing Ciel to squeak, "I'd rather feed it to that bratty mouth of yours."

"People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent." Alois finds himself pinned to the carpeted walls of the club as the man before him leans down to lick his neck. _Disgusting! _

Small fingers grasp the wallet inside the man's back pocket, _Jackpot._

"I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy." Alois purrs into the man's ear and gives it a timid nibble as he pockets the wallet.

"Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty." Lizzy secretly pulls off the ruby ring on the white haired man's left hand before tracing her soft hand over the bulge in the man's pants.

"When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy." Ciel pulls on the chain and snaps it off the man's neck as his rear is once again abused by the taller man's hand.

He hisses to stifle a soft moan, but he couldn't hide the face his shorts were becoming very tight very quickly.

"Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me" All three dancers move away from the men and make there way back to the stage.

"I like all of my shorts to be a little too shorty" Alois sings as he crawls back onto the stage.

"I like all of my guys I like them tall with money," Lizzy climbs up the stairs to the platform and dances to the stage, collecting tips on the way.

"I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty" Ciel flips the raven haired man off and moves to the stage. He quickly puts on the necklace he stole from the man and is helped onstage by Alois and Lizzy.

"Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me" All three link arms and give a small bow to their adoring fans.

"I pick," Alois blows a kiss to the crowd,"my skirts.," turns and walks to the curtains, "to be sexy," and disappears off stage.

"Just like," Lizzy kisses Ciel's cheek, "my thoughts," she turns and follows Alois off stage, "a bit naughty."

"When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy." Ciel slides down into a full splits.

"Can't change I am" he uses the pole to help him back up and spins around it.

"Sexy naughty bitchy me," the lights go off and he disappears behind the curtain.

When the lights return Will turns to his "guests."

"Well," he replies with a charming smile, "I hope you had fun. Sebastian, Claude, Ash, enjoy the rest of your night."

The yellow-green eyed man bows to them before leaving to attend to his duties.

The raven haired man, Sebastian, chuckles darkly, "Well that was certainly interesting."

"Indeed," Claude replies as he sits next to him, and picks up his discarded drink.

"Quite," Ash replies as he dusts off his jacket, "clearly worth the price of admission."

"That and more my clueless friend, while you two were distracted by the petite bodies grinding on you, you failed to notice you've been robbed."

Both men check their persons to find the raven haired man is right, "Fuck," they both growl.

"I don't know about you, but I intend to get back what is mine and more," he licks his lips at the thought of defiling the bratty navy haired dancer.

Both men chuckle, "Sounds like a plan," they agree.

* * *

"Great job," Will complements his dancers in his office.

"I feel dirty," Alois sneers as he washes his neck with a wet wipe, "ugh I'll be back I need a shower."

With that the blond left quickly closing the door behind him.

"Thanks Will!" Lizzy chirps as she hugs him.

"There is cake in the fridge for you my dear," Will replies with a soft touch to his voice.

Elizabeth's eyes light up as she races out of the office.

Ciel's lips twitch before he wipes his face of emotion. He looks at the pendant around his neck, "I'm keeping this," he states to his boss before leaving to go take care of a certain problem in his shorts.

After the grey haired man walks from the room, William sits at his desk quietly.

"I know you're there, come on out."

Sebastian walks out of the shadows, "never could hide from you my friend."

"Friend?" Will huffs, "we are not friends Michealis, if you want your trinket back i'm afraid i have already given it away."

"I saw. I have a hundred more like it, but what i don't have is a petite arrogant foul mouth brat that likes to play rough."

"Ciel is one of a kind," Will agrees as he shifts through some papers on his desk.

"I am taking him."

"He will not stay."

"I will make him."

Will huffs once more, "you're so full of yourself. You're not fooling anyone, Demon."

Sebastian growls, "does that mean you're going to stop me."

"Do as you wish, but I expect him back at work Friday night."

"Do not expect him in perfect condition."

"I'm sure the little Earl can handle himself." Will rolls his eyes.

"Very well."

"Oh and tell Claude and Ash the same would you? I hate to repeat myself. Now get out of my office." He snaps as he throws Sebastian a key.

* * *

***Ciel***

Once Ciel gets back to his dressing room he quickly takes off his boots, and practically runs to his bed.

_Did I leave my bedroom door open?_ He could have sworn he closed it.

As soon as he enters the room, the door is shut behind him. He turns on his heels to see the man from before locking the door. "How did you get in here!?"

"You have something of mine," the man replies instead, stalking towards the smaller man.

"Shit," Ciel replies as he backs into his bed.

Sebastian closes the distance between them and he tugs on the pendant around Ciel's neck, "though i must say this looks good on you."

Ciel slaps him, "get your hands off me, how did you even get in here only I and William have a key."

"Simple, love, I told William I wanted you, and he gave me the key." suddenly his lips tangle with Ciel's soft ones.

The smaller male bites his lips and invading tongue in protest, "Get off me! How dare you, get out of my room!"

The man chuckles, "You are bitchy, I thought I made it clear on the dance floor," he spins Ciel and bends him on the bed.

"Uhn! What do you think you're doing! Let me OW! YOU FUCKING PRICK!" The younger man screams when Sebastian's hand comes down hard on his rear again.

"Naughty children should be punished," Sebastian smirks, squeezing his bottom.

Ciel groans, "what do you want from me?

Sebastian leans over and licks the shell of his ear, "I want to tame you," he whispers seductively.

The younger man tries to shake him off, "you disgusting pervert Ow! Bastard!"

"Want to call me names again brat?"

Ciel whimpers, not wanting another spanking from this man. Sebastian is not holding back, and the nineteen year old is sure that his butt is bruised.

"What was that? You promise to behave?" the pervert grins.

Ciel hisses sharply, "get off me."

"There's that arrogance again, the faster you behave the faster this is over with."

"Fine!"

"Good boy," Sebastian replies, releasing the younger man.

Ciel scrambles away from the sadistic devil, "Stay away from me."

"Now now don't be like that kitten," Sebastian sighs and sits on the bed.

He pats his knees, "Come here, I promise I will not hurt you."

"Tell that to my arse!"

Sebastian licks his lips, "if i have to get up to get you, it will not be pretty. I only want to talk." **_For_ now...**

Ciel bites his lip.

"Are you scared kitten?" Sebastian chuckles when the small man glares at him.

"I am not scared of the likes of you. Tell me what you want and keep your hands to yourself!"

"No wonder you're called Little Earl, very well Young Master, I am a representative from Liverpool. My comrades and I are here to hire you and your friends on a mission for the queen."

"Why should I care about the bloody queen? Go fuck yourself, you expect me to help you after you kiss me and s-spank me!"

"It is not a request, and you deserved that spanking, keep acting like a brat and you'll get another."

"You pervert!"

"Perhaps," He replies standing, "but that's not a banana in your pants so who's the real pervert?"

Ciel blushes and tries to cover himself.

Sebastian pushes the tiny man into the wall, "would you like me to take care of that for you?"

* * *

**Okay :) I hope you enjoyed this, I will be continuing the Smutty-yumyums in the next chapter, but i will be updating Into the Spider's Web first... Once i think of something.**

**As always Read and Review.**

**The song at the beginning is Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy by Tata Young.**

**^~^ Until next time my perverted bunnies!**


End file.
